


Unforeseen

by Aeneid



Series: OkiKagu Month [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Biological Problems, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Love/Hate, Pain, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeneid/pseuds/Aeneid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the days to embarrass themselves, it just had to be that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for Day 6 was 'Unexpected'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

At age eighteen, Kagura knew she shouldn’t be out and about wrestling, punching, and kicking people to the ground, but if the person receiving all three (sometimes one at a time, and sometimes, all at the same time) was the rival whom you kinda-sorta-had a love-hate thing for ( _that_ , he shouldn’t, wouldn’t, mustn’t know of), she would gladly do it over and over again, age be damned.

… Besides, it was a Yato thing, beating the shit out of the person you had a thing for.

‘Tough love’ indeed.

Clad in a modest dark red mandarin-style collar and a white pair of pants that was slowly turning a dirty white because of her romping, she and Okita Sougo, him clad in his usual Shinsengumi uniform, were busy with turning the public park into a brown-colored wasteland with their antics that involved an umbrella, a sharp  _katana_ , earth-shattering punches and kicks, and lastly, foul cursing that involved insults that ranged from name-calling to body functions that would make a normal person either blush from embarrassment or shocked into silence. As they had been doing this type of routine for four years, they were hardly shocked at one another’s insults…

… even if some of it hit close to home.

What pissed her off was that the jerkass sadist kept insulting her femininity by calling her a  _gorilla_  (not anymore a  _female gorilla_ , as that was being too polite), and just being compared to the original gorilla Kondo Isao was enough to send her into a fit of uncontrollable rage. In return, she called him an effeminate loser (an herbivore [1], to be exact), as he was of marriageable age, yet was still unable to find a girlfriend. All of the women he met through the matchmaking sessions he was forced to go to all ran off after realizing that he wasn’t what they all expected him to be.

They expected a prince, they got a sadist.

At the age of twenty-two, Okita Sougo was still single and very much available, a fact that Kagura secretly cherished as she knew that when he becomes preoccupied with another woman, she would have to stop seeing him. Fights between them would also cease, and that would mean that their rivalry would be put to a stop. The last thing she wanted was a woman breathing down on her neck in jealousy.

She sent her right fist to his chest, which he had dodged, and he threw a kick towards her back, which she managed to narrowly avoid. Hopping back a few paces away from him, she crouched down to prepare for a harder, more painful strike. Ignoring the pain that was radiating from her head (the heat was a killer) and to her lower back (where he had kicked her some moments ago), she ran up to him and slammed her umbrella on the ground, cracking it open.

“Destroying the ground again? Not gonna work a third time, China.” Sougo called out sarcastically as he performed a downward slash at her direction. A piece of her arm sleeve had been cut off, and she tsked, knowing that Shinpachi was going to yell at her again for getting her nicest shirt ruined.

“Oh yeah?!” she yelled angrily at him, aiming the tip of the umbrella and began a rapid-fire assault of bullets. Suddenly, though, a sharp pain had hit her lower abdomen, making her wince. Discreetly, she wrapped a free arm around her midsection, wondering what was happening to her. Her head was spinning, she wanted to sleep, everything in the lower front and lower back hurt, and geez, why did she feel like sleeping in the middle of their fight?!

So lost was she in her thoughts that he had already sent her flying as he delivered a swift kick to her torso, throwing her a few feet away from where she stood. “What the hell was that blank look on your face? Pathetic.” He spat, walking over to her and prodded her using his foot. “Oi, don’t fall asleep on me.” To them, there was no such thing as gender roles. If he had hit her, she would just have to hit him harder.

This time around though, they might consider gender roles  _just this once_.

After a round of prodding her, he crouched down, his face marred with a frown. “Oi, China.” He called out.

“… ur…” he raised an eyebrow at her incoherency, and started shaking her.

“Don’t tell me my sissy kick knocked you down and you can’t get up.” He mocked.

“It… hurts…” at her moan of pain, he raised an eyebrow. “Owww…”

“Don’t tell me you broke your arm.” He deadpanned.

Kagura managed a chuckle before moaning again. “Can I just die now…”

“… And why would that happen…” he muttered.

“ ‘Cause everything hurts…” she replied, clutching onto her abdomen until she assumed a fetal position, dirty ground be damned.

… And that was how Okita Sougo found out the reason why his rival had been rendered incapacitated. The back of her pants were stained a bright red, which he knew was not from any injury she had gotten during their fight. Not only that, but her whining about the pain being unbearable was something that he was not used to. China, the strongest Amanto he had known for four years, had been reduced to this  _weakling,_  and was bleeding from places he’d rather not think of too much. Sighing to himself, he took off his trademark jacket and placed it on top of her stained pants. “W-what are you doing…?” she whimpered.

“… You wanna tell the whole of Edo that you’re bleeding in places we’d rather not know?” at this, she flushed, and proceeded with tying the arms of the jacket around her hips. When she was done, she stood up slowly and was hunched over in pain.

“Well anyway, see you after a week—” Kagura had been unable to finish her sentence when he swept her off her feet all of a sudden. “W-w-w-w-w—”

“You’ll probably die on your way to  _danna_ ’s place. I’ll help out the needy.”

“I am  _not_  needy.” She gritted her teeth angrily, though it was part-pain, and part-anger.

… She had to admit, this was nice, him doing something to her that was not violent in nature.

* * *

 

He wanted to die right then and there at the checkout counter of Ooedo Mart.

To his horror and embarrassment, he had taken it upon himself to buy both disposable panties and sanitary pads for China. Never in his life had he done something so…  _noble_  to the point that he would bend over backwards for a person. Sougo was selfish at best, and a jerkass most of the time, but  _considerate_? It was all a lie.

… Unless of course, you are this certain female Amanto sporting vermillion-colored hair tied up with two alien underwear on either sides of the head, lived in Kabuki-cho, was part of Yorozuya Gin-chan, and was named ‘Kagura’.

No one would dare point it out, but they all knew just how… intense his  _interest_ (he refused to call it obsession) was on her.

So  _intense_  that he bought her items that were usually not bought by males unless: 1.) they were that girl’s relative, 2.) her family, or 3.) her boyfriend. Sougo did not belong to any of the categories, so he himself had been surprised when he left her at his flat to lie down and crying the whole day from the pain while he skipped off work to head to the nearest convenience store and… buy those feminine items.

The person in the counter paid no heed to the items he bought as he was asked to pay 1,290 yen for both items. He handed out a thousand and five hundred, and just when he was so ready to leave, the person had informed him that they had ran out of plastic bags and was apologizing to him profusely for the inconvenience caused.

He left the convenience store in haste.

Of all the rotten luck in the world, he had no place to discreetly hide the items, so he was left with clutching the items under his arm to at least shield it from people’s visions…

… until some little kid had bumped into him. He had been daydreaming at that time, and when he got a body slam, he fell on his knees, and the sanitary items went tumbling down the ground a few feet away from him. Fuming at himself for being careless, he wordlessly picked up the items, ignoring the apology of the kid and made his way back to his place. As expected, China was still in his bathroom.

“China, you’re not dead, right?” a bang on the door was her response, and he chuckled. “Open the door a bit.”

“And why should I, you pervert?!” she yelled.

“Just open it, you dumbass.” After relenting to his demands (it was his place, after all), she cracked it open, only enough for her to get her hand through the small opening. He handed both objects, stack it on top of the other. “Here.”

“… Uhhh… panties…?” she echoed.

“Throw it away if you don’t want it.” And with that, he headed for his room, having enough of all the embarrassment and weirdness for one day.

* * *

 

“… Sadist.” Came a soft voice through the door of his room.

“It’s open.” He said, not bothering to look back as he laid on the tatami floor with his head supported by his arm as he flipped through one of his random books. The sliding door opened, and that was when he turned to look at China, who was now clad in one of his spare  _yukata_. “When are you lea—” before the policeman could finish his sentence, she had dropped down on her knees and cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

His first reaction was of shock. China, the girl who had claimed to hate his guts, was kissing him quite aggressively as she forced his mouth open with her tongue, and as soon as he did, she had shoved her tongue inside his mouth. Her free hands roamed all over him, one of it slipping under his dress shirt.

He gently pushed her aside before he lost his head at her gesture. “… What was that?” he wondered out loud.

“… Female Yato are sexually aggressive during this… time.” She was so red that he tried not to laugh at her.

“And… you did this to  _danna_  as well? And  _megane_?” it was disgusting just thinking about the old guy doing all these things to someone who was way too young for him.

“Nah. He and Shinpachi aren’t around when this happens because I…” at this, she shook her head. “… I warned them that the female Yato during this time is more prone to violence, and it would last for a week. They usually stir clear of me when I tell them that… stuff will be happening and move out for a week before I tell them that it’s okay to go back.”

He nodded. “… If you see any guy on the street, is he… gonna be … ‘eligible’?”

At this, she shrugged in response.

“… You’re the first person I did this to, so… I… dunno.” She mumbled. “Haven’t tried it with anyone else so—”

He interrupted her by pulling on the  _tomoeri_  of the yukata, forcing her to fall on top of him as she squeaked and lost her balance. “W-w-w-what are you doing!?” she asked angrily.

“China, if you’re gonna go through this again, tell me.” He said.

“And why should I?!” she shot back.

He gave her a look of derision. “… Take responsibility for what you did to me.”

“W-w-w-what?!”

“That was my first kiss. How dare you take it away from me just because you’re feeling a bit frisky!” he sighed dramatically, shaking his head at the same time.

“Oh, shut up, you effeminate jerk.” She rolled her eyes. “I’ll kiss you whenever the hell I want. If I want it now, I want it  _now,_ no questions asked.”

“As I’ve said, take responsibility for it.” He tsked at her.

“Fine!” she gritted her teeth.

Everything, it seems, had become unpredictable to the point that after the incident, it was hard to distinguish if they were friends, rivals, lovers, or all three put together. The only ones who knew the real deal were the ones involved, and honestly speaking, both of them did  _not_  count on this scenario to happen.

From rivals to begrudging allies, their relationship had improved after the incident to the point that they now started counting on one another to help each other out. In Sougo’s case, he used Kagura as his front whenever Kondo-san had matchmaking ideas while Kagura took comfort in Okita’s hugs (strictly for warmth, of course, and nothing more, according to her) and… rather relaxing massages that left her sleepy and snuggling for his warmth.

… Though of course, stained futon beds were still another matter all together.

Despite that, what the idiot couple did not expect was the outcome of all of this. How everything just fell into place was hard to explain, even for them, as they were not aware of how everything happened. Somehow… it just… occurred, and they found themselves drawn to one another.

Not surprising to the people around them, they fell for one another… quite hard, if one had to be blunt about it. Kagura was just too happy that at least the idiotic sadist had finally acknowledged her feelings for him, as she thought he had been a stupid, clueless jerk who had to be informed bluntly for him to know of it.

… Little did she know that in Okita’s case, he simply fell for her harder than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] herbivore - called a 'soushoku-danshi' in Japan, it refers to males who shun marriage or getting a girlfriend. The opposite of these herbivores are the carnivorous men who spend money, have sex, and do very manly stuff.


End file.
